Elsa's relationships
This page is a compilation of Elsa's relationships with the other characters of Frozen. Though Elsa was troubled by her past and was forced to isolate herself from others, she managed to forge several strong relationships in her later life. Relatives Agdar allowed her father and mother to be in her presence, she still feared hurting them.]] Agdar was Elsa and Anna's father. Though he was Arendelle's king, he considered the well-being of his daughters his top priority. After Elsa's magic hurt Anna, Agdar took his family to the Valley of the Living Rock, where Pabbie healed Anna. Pabbie warned Elsa that she needed to learn to control her powers, or they would be dangerous. Determined to help Elsa whilst keeping everyone safe from her magic, Agdar decided that Elsa was to be kept isolated from the outside world and that she was to be separated from Anna. In the long years that followed, Elsa mostly remained shut in her room, with limited human contact; Elsa allowed her father to be in her presence in the hopes he could help her attain control of her powers. Agdar presented Elsa with a pair of white gloves to suppress her magic and taught her a mantra: "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." But even with the gloves, Elsa's powers still managed to manifest themselves. It got to the point where Elsa even deemed it too dangerous for her father to touch her. When her parents died at sea, Elsa no longer had anyone she felt that she could turn to and as a result, was devastated by the loss. Anna with her ice magic.]] From a very young age, Elsa and Anna were extremely close; they shared the same bedroom and often played with each other, using Elsa's ice magic to enhance the fun. However, this all changed when Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers. Though Anna made a full recovery, Elsa was traumatized by the incident and agreed to her father's decision to keep her hidden from the world and separated from Anna, seeing it as necessary to keep everyone safe. As the years went on, Elsa repeatedly turned down Anna's constant attempts to spend time with her and a rift grew between the two sisters. On the day of her coronation, Elsa found herself in Anna's presence and both sisters were initially only capable of stealing awkward glances. Elsa eventually seized initiative and engaged Anna with friendly banter; the two appeared to make real progress towards ending their estrangement. However, when Anna revealed that she intended to marry Hans, Elsa was shocked by such a sudden proposal and refused to bless the marriage. This prompted her to order the castle gates closed, declaring the coronation party to be over. Distraught over the prospect of being isolated once more, Anna challenged her sister, questioning Elsa's need to maintain distance. Losing patience, Elsa inadvertently revealed her powers, nearly striking Anna and some of the guests with a wall of ice spikes. Having spent over a decade trying to contain her powers so as to not harm Anna, Elsa was horrified that her efforts had nearly been in vain, and despite her sister's protests, she fled Arendelle, unwittingly plunging the kingdom into winter in the process. While Elsa saw her flight from Arendelle as necessary, she still missed Anna greatly, even reconstructing the snowman they had built as children. As such, when Anna managed to locate her at the North Mountain, Elsa was initially happy to see her sister. But as the memories of the past slowly began to overwhelm her, Elsa insisted that Anna leave to remain safe. Anna tried to convince Elsa to return home by reminding her of their past friendship and her duty to Arendelle. However, Elsa's increasing fear resulted in her striking out with her magic, freezing Anna's heart. Unaware of the severity of Anna's injury, Elsa reacted aggressively to her sister's refusal to leave by creating a giant snow monster, Marshmallow, to physically remove her. Though Elsa never intended to, her attempts to keep Anna safe from her powers only resulted in her sister being physically and emotionally hurt. Elsa would eventually discover that she had froze Anna's heart, causing her to slowly transform into a frozen statue. However, in her last moments before completely succumbing to Elsa's curse, Anna threw herself between her sister and Hans, who was intent on killing the Elsa to usurp the throne. Devastated upon seeing how her magic had afflicted Anna, Elsa embraced her sister's frozen body while sobbing. When Anna's frozen form suddenly thawed out, Elsa was at once surprised and relieved to see her sister alive and well. Touched by Anna's sacrifice, Elsa realized that love was capable of thawing and determined that it was the key to controlling her abilities. After Elsa used this knowledge to finally restore summer to Arendelle, the two sisters embraced, feeling closer than ever. Later, in the castle courtyard, Elsa and Anna skated together, as they did during their childhoods. Idun Idun was Elsa and Anna's mother. Like Agdar, she cared immensely for her daughters. As Pabbie described the dangers in Elsa's powers, she listened with concern and silently consented to her husband's decision to separate Elsa and Anna and isolate them in the castle. Though her role in Elsa's training was not as active as her husband's, Idun still went to see Elsa and was anguished when Elsa refused her touch, fearing her powers could lash out and hurt her. As with Agdar, Elsa was close with her mother and was immensely distraught by her death. Allies Kristoff suddenly arrived to help Anna, Elsa was surprised, but her insistence on Anna's departure only grew more urgent.]] Elsa first met Kristoff when Anna managed to track her down to the North Mountain and attempted to convince her to return to Arendelle. She was surprised by the ice harvester's presence and grew ever more fearful because of it; she saw Kristoff as another potential victim to her uncontrollable magic. When Anna refused to leave, even though Kristoff insisted they do so, Elsa turned to her powers, creating Marshmallow to remove them from her palace. Despite her initial apprehension regarding Kristoff, Elsa eventually accepted him. She appeared touched by Kristoff's attempt to confront Hans for his treacherous behavior and later helped Anna purchase a new sled for the ice harvester; she also bestowed upon him the title of "Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer". Olaf .]] Olaf was originally a snowman that Elsa built with Anna when they were both young. Though Olaf was not animated at the time, Elsa moved his arms and spoke for him, coming up with his signature greeting: "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." After she fled Arendelle, Elsa recreated Olaf while freely experimenting with her powers after years of concealment. However, she unknowingly imbued the snowman with life, and he would later prove instrumental in Anna's quest to find her. Elsa was surprised when she saw Olaf moving about on his own, impressed at the scope of her own powers. Initially, Elsa was happy to see the snowman, as his presence at Anna's side caused her to recall the fond memories of her childhood. However, Elsa was gradually overwhelmed by her fear of the past, prompting her to create Marshmallow to throw Anna and Olaf out. Elsa would later encounter Olaf in the moments after Anna's sacrifice; the snowman unintentionally helped Elsa learn to control her powers when he realized Anna's sacrifice constituted an act of true love and led to her thawing out. Upon hearing Olaf's revelation, Elsa determined the key to controlling her powers was love and proceeded to thaw out Arendelle. But the summer heat caused Olaf to melt, so Elsa quickly produced a personal flurry to ensure her beloved snowman stayed cool. Later, while Elsa skated with her sister in the courtyard, Olaf helped her teach Anna how to skate. Pabbie had limited interaction, but the elderly troll would have a major impact on her life.]] Elsa met Pabbie when she accompanied her family to the Valley of the Living Rock in the hopes of healing Anna. Though this was Elsa's only known interaction with Pabbie, the elderly troll would have a major impact on her life. Pabbie warned Elsa of the danger in her powers and urged her to learn to control them; as such, he was responsible for Elsa's separation from Anna and the rest of the world. Sven Elsa's only known interaction with Sven was when she appointed Kristoff to be the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer; she felt it fitting to present the ice harvester's reindeer with a medallion emblazoned with her snowflake as a mark of distinction. Neutral Dignitaries 's new queen.]] The dignitaries were three individuals hailing from France, Germany, and Spain who came to Arendelle to bear witness to Elsa's coronation. During her coronation party, Elsa personally met the with the French and Spanish dignitaries, who bowed respectfully to her. However, the dignitaries adopted a different view of Elsa after Hans led them to believe that Elsa was a monster who murdered her own sister. Shocked at the supposed turn of events and pressured by the Duke of Weselton, the dignitaries saw no alternative but to support Elsa's execution. Ultimately, the dignitaries realized the truth, having witnessed Anna's sacrifice from the castle walls. Their concerns about Elsa were dispelled further as they joyously watched her thaw out the kingdom. Marshmallow Elsa created Marshmallow when Anna refused to leave her ice palace; the giant snowman was completely loyal to Elsa and unquestioningly enforced her desire to be left alone in the ice palace. After successfully ousting her sibling, Elsa had Marshmallow guard the entrance of her palace, disguised as an innocuous heap of snow. Elsa later watched Marshmallow engage Hans and the Arendelle castle guards as they prepared to storm her palace. However, she did not stay to witness Marshmallow's defeat, as she was noticed by the Duke of Weselton's thugs, who went to confront her. Enemies Though Elsa never meant to hurt anyone, her powers made others regard her with fear. Her status as the queen of Arendelle also made her a prime target. Duke of Weselton 's offer for a dance.]] Elsa met the Duke of Weselton at her coronation party, where he introduced himself as the representative of Arendelle's closest trading partner. Elsa respectfully declined a dance from the Duke, as she preferred not to make contact with others due to her powers. However, this friendly interaction was forgotten after Elsa exposed her powers during the party, nearly hurting the Duke on two occasions. Though Elsa had unintentionally lashed out with her magic in both cases, the Duke still grew fearful of the queen and called her a "monster". Acting on his fears of Elsa, the Duke conspired to have her killed in the hopes of ending her winter. As such, he was directly responsible for his thugs' attempt to murder Elsa. The Duke grew more fearful of Elsa when he was misinformed that Anna had died by her hand, and he firmly advocated decisive action to stop her. After she restored summer to Arendelle, Elsa responded to the Duke's behavior by terminating relations with Weselton. Duke of Weselton's bodyguards , initially hesitant to use force.]] Elsa encountered the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards while she was fleeing her coronation party; they accompanied their superior outside, where Elsa accidentally fired a bolt of magic, freezing the steps they were standing on and causing them to slip over. Elsa met the pair again at her ice palace, where they broke away from the struggle against Marshmallow, intent on killing her with their crossbows. Though Elsa just wanted to be left alone, the Duke's thugs would not relent; one of them proceeded to fire a bolt at her, but before it made contact, Elsa managed to intercept the arrow by instinctively creating an ice wall. Realizing she needed to fight or be killed, Elsa unleashed her magic, managing to trap one thug against the wall and threaten his neck with ice spikes. She disarmed the second and nearly pushed him over the palace's balcony with an ice wall. Before she gave into her rage and killed the two men, Hans arrived and convinced her to spare them. Hans ' news of Anna's death and wasn't aware the prince was readying to kill her.]] Elsa and Hans did not meet under the best of circumstances; as Hans was a complete stranger, Elsa was shocked to discover Anna had accepted the prince's marriage proposal. Though Hans tried to ease her qualms about the abruptness of the situation, Elsa refused to hear his thoughts and turned to walk away. Elsa did not encounter Hans again until he mounted an expedition to storm her palace in the hopes of retrieving Anna. After her struggle with the Duke's henchmen, Elsa prepared herself to kill both of them until Hans intervened and pleaded with her to not act like "the monster they feared" she was. Hans' words about being a monster struck home, and horrified at herself, Elsa ceased her attempts to kill the two men. However, one of guards renewed his attempt on Elsa's life and attempted to shoot an arrow at her; though Hans managed to deflect the shot, the arrow cut through the ice chandelier above and caused it to crash down, rendering Elsa unconscious. When Elsa awoke, she found herself back in Arendelle and asked Hans to have her released on the grounds that her presence put the kingdom in danger, but he could only promise that he would try his best. Later, Hans returned with a group of guards to apprehend Elsa, but she heard their approach and managed to escape from the dungeon and onto the fjord. However, Elsa was pursued by Hans, who managed to stop her in her tracks by revealing that Anna had died because of her magic. Unaware that Hans had lied about Anna's death in order to secure support for her execution as a means to usurp the throne, Elsa broke down in grief; Hans took advantage of Elsa's mourning and slowly advanced with his sword drawn. But before she was struck down, Elsa was saved by her sister's intervention. For his treachery, Hans was imprisoned on a ship and sent back to the Southern Isles to face judgment from his twelve older brothers. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships